


Undignified

by Katherine



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Sir Didymus is sitting on the banister of the stairs, shaking his head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Undignified

Sir Didymus is sitting on the banister of the stairs, shaking his head so vigorously that Sarah is worried that he will overbalance. He has, however, given up scolding his steed aloud. Ambrosius is undignified, paws waving and his hindquarters twitching, stub of a tail wagging under all the fur. He is rolling on the fancy hall carpet like a horse in a field. Sarah thinks this is just as well; Sir Didymus wants to go on "a small adventure", but Sarah would rather not test if her friends from the Labyrinth are visible to anyone else by going outdoors.


End file.
